


Opposite ends of a challenge

by moni26



Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Different goals, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, bingo fic, dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moni26/pseuds/moni26
Summary: Magnus was sitting on his table at Taki's Diner, keeping the front door under strenuous watch.Because Ragnor had dared him to do something unseemly to whoever happens to walk through it in the next 20 minutes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Opposite ends of a challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo fic, chapter one is for the square: Taki's

( **Magnus's POV** )

Magnus couldn't believe he was entertaining such fatuity, but it might had to do with both him and Ragnor having one too many drinks by this point, dampening their common sense. Besides, for better or for worse the adventurous side of him always had a proclivity towards questionable decisions, finding something worthy of attention in many thoughtless shenanigans, hopping onto the next challenge on the way with the same sense of exhilaration and longing for something. For anything.

Magnus was sitting on their table at Taki's Diner, keeping the front door under strenuous watch.

Because Ragnor had dared him to do something unseemly to whoever happens to walk through it in the next 20 minutes. He had dared Magnus to not only strike up a conversation and flirt with them, not only get their number, but also share something more than a simple one nighter with them- preferably a relationship, preferably long term.

How did he manage to find himself in this predicament- well his friends believed he had been drowning his sorrows about his ex girlfriend Camille for long enough as it was, and it was time to turn over a new leaf.

It was a waste of time if anybody asked him. Magnus had closed himself off to feeling anything for anyone and that wasn't going to change any time soon. But the challenging factor of the dare had gotten him invested this time around.

His pulse quickened when the next visitor stepped into the place, Magnus having his first look at whoever he was meant to be romantically pursuing.

He grimaced.

"A shadowhunter? You've got to be kidding me."

Magnus might have been drunk, but not _this_ drunk. He was ready to call the whole thing off and even smack the gleeful expression out of Ragnor's face then and there.

But he cut out the impending words when he saw past the black garments and the weapons.

The shadowhunter was quite handsome, his eyes shyly searching over the diner, his face dropping as if he expected to see someone who had stood him up. He didn't seem to have the same imperious presence which Magnus had come across in many other shadowhunters.

Magnus was easily caught watching him, the boy meeting his eyes and... blushing, trying to look away, unsuccessfully so. Magnus smiled. He knew the effect he had on others, and this one was definitely not immune to his charms.

All this sparked his interest and like drawn to a flame, Magnus pulled himself on his feet, deciding this experiment might not be so dreadful after all.

* * *

( **Alec's POV a few hours later** )

Alec was in a good mood by the time he got back to the Institute. True, his siblings had forgotten his birthday, for the second time if he counted last year, but somehow that wasn't what he sprang on Jace the moment he saw him.

"I have a date,'' he declared. ''Remember the dare you set for me once?"

Jace was bemused, but when he worked out what Alec was talking about, he gave him a side glance, ''That was a while ago. I don't still hold you to it."

"Still counts," Alec insisted, crossing his arms in front of him. ''You think I can't have a casual one night stand with someone and then walk away, but you better be prepared for disappointment because I'll prove you wrong.''

Alec wasn't the straight-laced shadowhunter he was always seen as, and he refused to be put in that box any longer. He resented it.

He had flirted with that warlock, arranged a date, and he had every intention to follow through. Tomorrow he would meet him, spend the night, and be gone in the morning. Moving along with no feelings attached.

He could definitely do that. He could be the person who goes for what he wants and doesn't allow emotions to hold him back. And he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment with your thoughts if you like.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
